


Walking Around Lucky

by daoinhe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe
Summary: Soldier and Medic are playing cards. Medic loses more than he'd intended but gains everything in the end.
Relationships: Soldier x Medic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Walking Around Lucky

A man’s gotta make  
at least one bet a day  
else he could be walking around lucky  
and never know it.  
Jim Jones  
(1931-1978; American religious cult leader)

The damned poker game had been going on forever. Even when someone needed to eat or to sleep, someone else was quick to take their place. This was day three, Medic thought, or perhaps day four, and the fact that he and Solly were the only two people at the table was something of a shock. Pyro had left about ten minutes ago and so far, no one had claimed his seat. Outside, the snow piled into higher and higher drifts, rendering battle impossible. When the Administrator had called a cease fire due to inclement weather, no one had imagined this much snow. 

Heavy was the least affected by the snow fall, although on the second day he had become briefly nostalgic and regaled them all with stories of his sisters and mother, told in such a broken mixture of English and Russian that most of the mercs were unsure what the hell he was talking about. But he’d shared his vodka. The poker game had slowed down for a bit after that, everyone intent on sobering up before they bet any more money on a hand that they could barely see. 

Solly peered over his cards, fixing Medic with a contemplative stare. “Well, Doc, are you going to bet or just sit there?” Medic sighed and looked down at his hand. A flush, three nines and two jacks, surely that was worth betting on. He looked at Solly, calculating his odds. At last he replied. “I have nothing left to bet, other than goods and services. Will you consider that?” 

Solly frowned down at his hand, then looked up at Medic, a slow grin creeping across his face. Solly was not above taking an opportunity when he saw one. “I’ll make you a deal Doc. I have a pretty decent hand here, and we’re the only two people at the table. I still have money, you don’t. If you win, you get the pot, if I win, you suck my dick.” 

Medic’s eyes widened. “Entschuldigen Sie, Soldier, I don’t think I heard you right.” 

Solly grinned wider, white teeth shining in the light. “You heard right, Doc. I win, you suck me.” He paused, tilted his head to the side for a moment, thinking. “And swallow. Otherwise, just lay your cards down now and we’ll declare this whole thing a draw.” He glanced around the room, then took a drink from his beer. “Nobody else in here, Doc. It’s three a.m. Nobody will ever know.”

Medic stared down at his hand, thinking hard. He had not been expecting this. If anyone found out, what would they think? It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, the man was handsome in a bland midwestern way. Plus, the money on the table was his paycheck for the week, and the paycheck of every other man on base, with the possible exception of Sniper, who’d played for two hours and then quit, going to watch tv instead. However, he’d only been with this team for a few months and he didn’t want to have to either deal with taunts about his sexuality or request a transfer. Medic considered the odds. 

After a full minute, Medic nodded. “Done.” His voice cracked slightly on the word and he cleared his throat. “Done.” His voice was stronger that time. He looked down at his hand again, hoping that he had made the right choice. Solly nodded, then looked from Medic to his own hand once more. “I guess that means you’re ready to lay down.” He didn’t look up, didn’t notice the flush that covered Medic’s face at his unintentional innuendo.

Medic lay his hand down on the table, triumphant. “A flush, Soldier! Beat that!”

Solly chuckled low in his throat, an amused rumble and saying nothing, laid his hand on the table. Medic stared in shock. Four queens stared innocently back at him. Medic cleared his throat. “Scheisse.” He trailed off, unable to think of what else to say. 

Solly looked up at him, eyes narrowing under the brim of his helmet. “You wouldn’t try to welsh out on this bet, would you, Doc?” He stood, beginning to scoop money from the table and into his pockets. “After all, a bet’s a bet.” 

Medic nodded, feeling numb. He had lost. How in the hell had he lost to the man? He had been so certain. He sighed. “Of course not, Soldier. I lost the bet.” He shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “When do you want to collect?” 

“No time like the present, Doc. We’ll go to my quarters.” Solly finished the last of his beer and tossed the empty into the overflowing wastebasket in the corner. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed two more bottles, long fingers wrapping around the necks and swinging them at his side as he led the way down the hallway. Medic followed meekly. 

Solly stopped outside the door to his room and turned to look Medic in the eyes. “You’re sure about this, Doc?” His voice was lower now, softer somehow. “No hard feelings if you want out now.” 

Medic frowned, thinking hard. Here was a way out of this situation and yet that stubborn part of his mind that so often got him into trouble was saying “No. Don’t take it.” He opened his mouth and was surprised to hear himself say, “I don’t welsh on bets, Soldier.” 

Solly grinned and twisted the doorknob, letting the door swing open behind himself. He moved his free hand in a sweeping gesture. “After you, Doc.” 

Medic stepped into the room and looked around. Typical Mann Co. setup, he thought to himself. A full bed against the wall, a dresser and closet. Table and chair under the window, plenty of free space in the middle of the room. Medic stepped further in and turned to look at Solly. “So.” He hesitated, nervousness suddenly coming to the front and threatening to silence him. “Where do we go from here?” 

Solly walked around the man, shedding clothes as he walked. Medic took a moment to admire what he was seeing. The broad planes of the mans back were hard with muscle, white scars tracing his spine from encounters with the enemy spy. When Solly moved to drop his shirt onto the floor, those muscles flexed under his skin like dancers in a ballet, functional but so very graceful. Medic sucked in his breath between his teeth. He had never looked at the Soldier like this before. He’d seen him naked often enough, being his doctor, but this was more intimate, fraught with possibilities. 

The man’s hands went to his belt, his pants dropping to his knees. Solly bent and pushed them down to his ankles, then sat on the bed and looked up at Medic. He grinned. “You like what you see?” 

Medic cleared his throat, feeling a weight growing against his inner thigh. He stepped forward, one step, then two, and paused again. The man sitting in front of him was so casual in his nudity. He didn’t even try to cover himself, just leaned over and unlaced his boots, pushing them off and sitting them side by side under the bed. He looked at Medic again, eyes direct and solemn. “Come here, sweetheart.” He patted the bed beside him.

Medic felt the corners of his lips curving upward hesitantly. This man, so blunt and brusque on the battlefield, so confrontational and aggressive toward his teammates had just called him ‘Sweetheart.’ Medic stepped forward and stood in front of the larger man, looking down at him. Sliding off his shoes, he unbuckled his belt and slid his cargo pants down, then kicked them to the side. Solly’s grin broadened. 

He began to remove his shirt and tie. Solly stopped him, calloused hands covering his own. “Let me, Doc. That has to be hard to do when you can’t see it.” Medic stood quietly as Solly unknotted the tie and folded it precisely, then lay it beside the bed. His hands nimbly worked the buttons on Medic’s shirt, and he slid the cotton off Medic’s shoulders and down his arms. Leaning closer, his hot breath brushed over Medic’s neck, causing the tiny hairs to prickle and stand on end. Medic shivered. 

Solly watched the reaction, then blew onto Medic’s earlobe. The sensation was indescribable. Medic could feel his breathing grow faster; his cock harder. When Solly’s hot tongue wrapped around his earlobe and began to suckle gently at it, Medic whined in surprised pleasure. This was not what he’d been expecting at all. He had thought they would return to Solly’s room; the man would get his needs met in the most expedient way possible and then kick him out into the hallway with muttered curses about ‘manly’ behavior. And here Solly was, trying to seduce him? Medic shrugged mentally, Solly’s tongue and hands were making it impossible to figure out the other man’s motives. He wrapped his arms around Solly’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer. When Solly’s lips moved to his neck, then traced up his jawline, Medic groaned out loud, turning his head slightly toward the other. Their lips met, brushed together, and then Solly’s tongue was flicking across his, seeking entrance. Medic parted his lips, opening for the larger man, his hands caressing the broad back, stars appearing before his closed eyelids as Solly pressed him backward, lowering him to the bed. 

Medic sighed when his back met the mattress, his legs coming off the floor and stretching out. Solly rolled, twining his legs around the Medic, his arms supporting his frame as he hovered over the other man. He pulled back slightly, his breathing rapid and his pulse pounding in his throat. “Are you okay, Doc?” The voice held concern, tenderness. The volume was low, almost a whisper. “If you want to stop, just say so. I won’t be mad, I promise.” 

Medic looked up into Solly’s eyes, the helmet gone now, revealing soft brown fuzz. He reached up and cupped his hand around the back of Solly’s neck. “I’m fine.” He smiled then leaned up to kiss the man again. 

Solly leaned into the kiss, their tongues dancing together as his hand moved down Medic’s chest, fingers playing in the short, grizzled hairs he found there. He moved lower, wrapping his hand around the Medic’s erection, swallowing the gasp that came from the other man’s throat as he began to pump it slowly, thumb sliding over the head and spreading the wetness there in smooth circles. 

Medic murmured something against his lips, the German indecipherable to Solly’s ears, but pleased sounding. Solly bit back a groan as Medics hand wrapped around his own cock, the tight fist squeezing just a bit. His hips pumped into the other man’s hand of their own volition. “Oh, Doc, that’s good. Right like that, cupcake.” He adjusted his hold on the other man, sliding down in the bed, his questing lips finding a nipple and lingering there for a moment. The Medic’s voice was guttural now, the German flowing more freely, flavoring the air. 

Medic tried to collect his thoughts. His senses were quickly becoming overrun by the sensations Solly was causing in his body. The feel of the other man’s body pressed against his, the heat, the warmth, the hand around his cock, stroking just so, the lips at his nipple, teasing, grazing over it, the fact that this was Solly, it felt surreal. Medic pulled back a bit, wanting to regain a touch of stability, wanting this to last a little longer than it was going to at this rate. 

Solly protested, clutching at him as he moved away, but he laid a finger over his soft lips, shushing him. “Give me a moment, bitte. You have undone me.” The English was coming hard to him, fighting to translate through the haze in his mind. He took a deep breath, feeling a bit more balanced now, not so close to the edge. 

Solly lay back on the bed, hands propped behind his head, watching the doctor struggle to control himself. He reached down with one hand, wrapping it around his cock, stroking the heavily veined length. Medic’s eyes were drawn to the way the muscles in his forearm flexed with each stroke. His teeth worried at his lip a bit. He glanced back up at Solly’s face, the patient look in his eyes, the total relaxation as he waited for Medic to get himself together. The well- defined muscles of his chest and abdomen stood out in stark relief and Medic licked his lips. He wanted to see Solly as breathless and out of sorts as he’d just been. 

Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around the head of Solly’s fat cock, taking it into his mouth. His tongue flicked out, exploring the ridge just behind the head, finding sensitive areas and teasing them until Solly gasped for breath. His lips slid further down, one hand reaching out and cupping the other man’s balls, massaging them as his mouth slid up and down his shaft. His lips curved in a slight smile as Solly released a string of profanity above him. The man’s hand came down and twined in his hair, cupping his skull, fingers massaging. 

Medic angled his neck just so, allowing Solly’s cock to slide into his throat. He began to move rhythmically, timing his breaths to his movements, allowing his nose to bury itself repeatedly in the other man’s pubic hairs. Solly gasped, both hands going to the medic’s head, holding lightly, not trying to direct him, just to touch him. As Medic moved, his tongue wrapped itself around Solly, creating even more friction and the Soldier cursed again. “Christ, Doc.” He took a deep breath then pulled back gently on Medic’s head, freeing himself from the other’s questing mouth. “Christ.” Solly grinned, white teeth flashing in the light. “That’s good. Too good if you want this to last.” His fingers moved against Medic’s face, tracing from his jaw to his lips. “I think I want this to last just a little bit longer.” Medic nodded agreement, glad to see the other man in such disarray. 

“I have an idea, Doc.” Solly scooted across the bed, leaving plenty of room for Medic. “Lay down here, flat.” Medic complied, not quite sure where Solly was going with this, but willing to find out. Solly stroked his hands across Medic’s body gently, caressing him for a moment then dipped his head down, taking Medic into his mouth. Medic gasped at the wet heat wrapping around him. Solly swung his leg up, over Medic’s head, his knees firmly planting on either side of the other man’s head, cock hanging down within reach of Medic’s mouth. 

Medic seized the opportunity, swallowing the other man’s cock into his throat and sucking at it. Solly began to move, sliding his head up and down Medic’s length, his cock sliding in and out of Medic’s mouth with each movement. Medic groaned at the tightness beginning to pool in his abdomen and began to suck in earnest. His hands wrapped around the other man’s thighs, cupping his buttocks. He marveled at the feel of tight muscles moving under his fingers as Solly pistoned in and out of his mouth. 

The sensations coming from the other man’s mouth on his cock was making his scrotum tighten, pleasure spreading through him in waves. He groaned against Solly’s cock, causing the man to redouble his efforts above him. Solly was moving harder now, picking up the pace. Medic slid one finger between the man’s buttocks, rubbing a fingertip around the tight bud of the other mans opening. Solly groaned out loud, the sound vibrating down Medic’s cock and through his entire body. He stiffened, knowing he was close. Solly groaned again and Medic was over the edge, his entire body convulsing as he thrust upwards into Solly’s throat, bright lights flashing in front of his eyes as he came hard. Solly swallowed and swallowed then pulled himself off Medic, who was a panting, sweaty mess beside him. He reached down and took his cock in hand, pumping it. Medic, seeing this, shakily moved on the bed, his mouth engulfing the man above his pumping fist, his tongue teasing the other man. 

“May I?” Solly’s hands were around Medic’s head again, and he knew what the other wanted. Medic nodded. Solly’s grip tightened, he began to pump his hips, thrusting down Medic’s throat. The pace was hard, frantic almost and suddenly he gasped, his hips thrusting deeper and harder then stilling as he spurted into the back of Medic’s throat, leaving him no choice but to swallow. With a soft sigh, he released the Medic’s head and lay back on the bed. Medic pulled away and stared contentedly at him. 

Solly grinned, face flushed with effort and satisfaction. Lazily, he flopped his arm across the bed, an invitation that Medic did not turn down. Medic lay on his side, head pillowed on Solly’s arm and the other man curled around him. He was surprised by the gentle brush of lips on the crest of his shoulder. Solly sighed into his back. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.” Medic closed his eyes, exhaustion taking him.

****

Solly woke up and started to stretch, then stopped when he felt the warmth of a body lying next to his. He rolled over and looked at the doctor, face innocent and relaxed in sleep, nestled into his blankets, snoring softly. Solly grinned. He rolled out of bed, landing on his feet and reaching for a towel. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked out of his room and into the corridor, nearly bumping into the passing Heavy. Both men stopped at the sleepy query coming from Solly’s room, a sleep muffled “Wo zum Teufel bin ich?”

Heavy looked at Solly, heavy brows drawing together in confusion and ire. Solly stared back at the big man, arrogant pride on his face. “I won him in a poker game.” He shrugged at the bigger man and turned back to his room. Leaning on the doorframe, he tried his best to not let his hangover show. “You’re in my bed, Doc. I was going to grab a shower, then come back and wake you up for breakfast.” 

Medic bolted out of the bed and looked around; confusion written plainly on his features. His eyes found Solly’s then drifted over his shoulder, widening. Solly frowned as the man’s head turned to the side, eyes cast downward, a hot flush of embarrassment spreading up his cheeks. Solly turned. Heavy was standing in the hallway behind him, staring at the doctor with a questioning look on his face. Solly moved slightly, blocking the larger man’s view. “Do you mind, maggot? The man is getting his shit together.” Heavy’s attention was directed back to Solly. 

“What?” was all he could say.

“I said, the Doc is getting his shit together. Don’t just stand there like a bump on a log, go take your shower. I’ll take care of this.”

Medic shook his head as Solly stepped inside and closed the door in Heavy’s face. “Oh, mein Gott.” His hands went over his face, shoulders slumping as he contemplated what had just happened. “Everyone will know. What will happen now?” He thought of his youth in Berlin, the teasing and taunting if one did not blend into the herd. He flinched when Solly’s arm went around his shoulder.

“Doc.” Solly reached up and gently pulled his hands from his face. “Look at me, Doc.” Medic looked up, frightened blue eyes meeting warm brown ones. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to grab a towel and go get a shower, with me. If anyone dares to disrespect you, you will come tell me immediately, and I will take care of the situation.” He peered at Medic’s face, searching for compliance. “You understand, right?” 

Medic nodded slightly, then looked away. “I was not expecting anyone to find out. They are my teammates. What will they think of me?” he groaned. 

Solly sighed deeply. “They will think the same thing they’ve thought all along, you are a good doctor and a credit to the team. Now,” he leaned in and kissed Medic softly, “Let’s go get that shower.” 

****

Medic was in his clinic, filling out his transfer request. His hands were busy, but his mind kept going to the night before. To Solly. To what they had done together. And then this morning, when Heavy had seen him in the other man’s room, he had wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. But it hadn’t. Damned unreliable floor, he thought, cursing solemnly under his breath. Heavy would never respect him now. Their days of fighting as a duo were over. Medic took a deep breath, fighting back a sigh. One night of pleasure was not too much to ask, surely. And yet, there would be another base, another team, and an eternity of lonely nights in his future. He moaned rubbed his temples with his hands, wishing there was a different solution to this problem. He froze as the door swung open, his eyes widening as Heavy walked into the clinic. 

Medic’s eyes darted from side to side, debating if he should hide or prepare to defend himself, no matter how useless that action would be. He watched warily as Heavy walked up to his desk and stood quietly, hands behind his back, like a schoolboy come to ask advice from a teacher. 

Medic cleared his throat. “Can I help you?” 

Heavy looked at the floor, the toe of one booted foot scraping across the tile. Was the man nervous? Surely not?

Heavy’s eyes fell across the paperwork on the desk. Suddenly, the words clarified themselves before his eyes. He frowned, feeling rage beginning to simmer in him. “Why is Doctor leaving?” His voice was a harsh growl. “Did little man hurt Doctor?” He looked up, staring into the other man’s eyes, expression stony. “If so, Heavy will kill him. Then, Heavy will meet him in respawn and kill him again.” 

Medic’s mind went blank for a moment. The giant was offering to defend his honor? He needed to clear this up before someone actually did get hurt. “No, no, Heavy. Soldier did not hurt me.” He waved his hands about nervously. “He was very,” he paused, at a loss for words, “Ummm, gentle and thoughtful.” His voice trailed off and he looked down at the paperwork. 

Heavy’s brows met as he thought. “Doctor did not enjoy little man?” The big man’s face broke into a grin. “Would like to try Big man, maybe?” 

Medic’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Heavy chuckled. “Is settled then. I go ask Soldier. You wait. Heavy be back soon.” 

Medic watched in confusion as the Heavy walked out the door and closed it gently behind him. He sat back down at his desk, eyes falling to his transfer papers. With a sigh, he gathered them up and stuffed them into his desk drawer. He wasn’t certain what had just happened, but he wasn’t going anywhere for a while, it seemed. 

Entschuldigen Sie excuse me?  
Bitte Please  
Wo zum Teufel bin ich? Where the hell am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to branch out and try something different. So, welcome to my first explicit m/m story. Hopefully, you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Just as a side note, I had originally intended Medic to be a bit less naive, but as so often happens when I write, the story wrote itself and I just came along for my typing skills. As always, a huge thank you to DISTASTY, for putting up with my nonsense during the production of this!


End file.
